I Just Miss You
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Ketika Jaejoong merindukannya namun berusaha menahan perasaan itu. / YUNJAE / BoysLove / Semi-Canon / ONESHOOT.


.

**I Just.. Miss You**

**A YunJae fanfiction presented by © Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**YunJae and their world**

**Sad-Romance/Semi-Canon**

**Yaoi-BoysLove**

**Teens Rated**

**.**

**.**

**Based on Jaejoong's accident at 21st of July 2012 when filming "Jackal is Coming" and my own imagination from Exile's song "Tada Aitakute.."**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Siang di daerah pinggiran Gangwon tak begitu terik, beberapa orang selaku staff terlihat berlalu-lalang. Sebagian dari mereka mengutak-atik alat-alat, & yang lain sibuk keluar-masuk sebuah bangunan ber-banner "Paradise Hotel".

Sementara aku hanya memperhatikan dari balkon lantai 5 hotel ini, besok adalah hari syuting terakhir karena itu, hari ini pun kami harus benar-benar menyelesaikan proses filming dengan baik.

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi."

Aku sedikit terkejut dan refleks menoleh saat sebuah suara tegas memanggil namaku.

"Ne?"

Ternyata PD Lee disana, ia berjalan masuk ruangan sambil membawa sekumpulan kertas yang ku yakin bagian dari script, topi lusuhnya ia lepas setelah berada di hadapanku.

"Kau akan mencoba latihan adegan 43 dengan Hyunsik, jadi tolong bersiap.."

Aku mengangguk paham dan melihat seorang laki-laki lain memasuki ruangan ini, ah aku tahu.. Dia Park Hyunsik yang bertugas sebagai pelatih action-scene untuk film ini. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya mengajar Jihyo nuna tapi baru kali ini aku resmi akan belajar adegan aksi dengannya.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke bawah untuk menyiapkan semua, kalau kalian sudah siap tolong beritahu kami." PD Lee menunjukku dan Hyunsik hyung dengan gulungan kertasnya, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Oke, kita coba latihan dulu untuk adegan 43, Oke?"

Aku mengangguk setuju dengan rasa was-was luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Adegan ini adalah adegan saat aku harus bergelantungan di bagian luar hotel Paradise.

Ia mengarahkan bagaimana aku akan melompati beberapa jendela untuk menuju satu kamar. Tentu dengan bantuan Safety-net, tapi karena ini masih latihan, Hyunsik hyung membiarkan aku memprediksi jarak tanpa Safety-net.

"Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"

"Ne, jangan meragukanku, hyung!" Aku mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin meski aku sendiri agak khawatir dengan adegan ekstrim ini.

Kupijakkan kakiku mantap ke pagar balkon tempat kami berdiri, mencoba memastikan bahwa jarak ke kamar yang ku tuju tak jauh. Berpegangan pada dinding di sebelahku, aku mencoba memperkirakan adegan ini nantinya.

Setelah yakin, aku harus laporan pada PD Lee kan?

Mataku terarah pada sekumpulan staff yang ada di bawah, tepat di depan pintu masuk hotel kecil ini. PD Lee dan yang lain tampaknya menunggu kode 'siap' dariku. Mereka tampak begitu kecil dari jarak ini, dan hal itu membuat nyaliku sedikit ciut.

Tunggu.

Ku pusatkan perhatianku penuh pada satu titik di belakang para staff. Ada yang menarik disana. Seorang pria berdiri sambil menengadah, aku tak bisa melihat matanya karena terhalang sebuah kacamata hitam yang ia pakai. Aku memang tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi aku tahu sosok itu begitu familiar.

Terutama postur tegap, dan bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Aku tahu dia.

Dengan kalap, aku berusaha turun.

"Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Hyunsik hyung.

Namun sial, aku tidak tahu jika kakiku akan terpeleset justru keluar balkon dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah aku tak mampu lagi menahan keseimbangan.

Aku merasa merinding saat tahu aku terlepas dari balkon lantai 5 dan merasakan udara yang menerpa seolah mendorongku untuk segera jatuh.

Beberapa teriakan kudengar dan..

Brakk!.

Dengan cepat tubuhku menghantam bagian atap valley.

"Akh!" Pelan-pelan rasa sakit merambat ke beberapa bagian tubuh terutama lutut kiri-ku yang menghantam keras beton ini.

Kupejamkan mata erat-erat menahan sakit untuk beberapa saat. Tidak boleh.. Mereka tidak boleh khawatir karena kecerobohanku sendiri.

"Uukh!" Mengabaikan sakit di kaki kiri-ku, aku mencoba bangun untuk memberitahu mereka, mereka pasti khawatir kan?

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi!"

"Jaejoong-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan melihat ke arah mereka. Beberapa fans yang ikut melihat sesi filming ini pun ikut khawatir sepertinya, mereka berteriak-teriak tidak karuan.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak apa-apa..." Aku melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum pada staff dan para fans.

Kutelurusi setiap wajah mereka yang akhirnya mengeluarkan ekspresi lega, tak lupa mencari sosok yang secara tidak langsung membuatku seperti ini.

Ah, Tidak ada.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum kecut. Mana mungkin juga kan dia datang ke sini?

.

.

.

.

Karena cedera yang kudapat cukup parah, akhirnya PD Lee memintaku untuk istirahat saja selama beberapa hari sehingga proses filming harus ditunda.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah sebenarnya, ini semua karena kecerobohanku.

Tapi PD Lee terus mengatakan "Bukan salahmu, kecelakaan seperti itu kan tidak bisa diprediksi."

Akhirnya aku menyerah saat ia membujukku untuk pulang dan beristirahat, kami memang sudah 3 hari di lokasi filming dan PD Lee mengira aku kelelahan.

Hah~ Sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah, padahal proses filming tinggal memasuki beberapa tahap lagi.

"Ingin pulang ke apartemen?" tanya driver-ku, aku hanya menatap ke luar kaca mobil.

"Ne, ahjussi..." jawabku singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kaca mobil. Mood ku memburuk, tiba-tiba saja kejadian tadi terulang di pikiranku.

Bukan soal kecelakaan yang menimpaku, tapi tentang sosok familiar yang tadi kulihat diantara staff. Benarkah itu dia? Apa mungkin mau berusah payah ke Gangwon hanya untuk melihatku?

Aku yang sudah mengkhianatinya.

Ah, itu tidak mungkin.. Pasti hanya salah lihat. Tapi kenapa begitu nyata?

Memirkannya membuatku benar-benar tidak tenang.

Kutatap kereta yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sisi kanan mobil ini, kereta itu seperti mencoba mengejar kami. Ah, kereta ya? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak bisa naik kereta?

Terakhir yang kuingat, aku naik kereta dengan bebas di Jepang di masa-masa promosi album Tohoshinki.

Bersamanya.

.

.

_"Aku lapar, kenapa tidak beli roti dulu di stasiun?"_

_"Yah! Kim Jaejoong! Kita baru saja makan siang sebelum naik kereta ini.."_

_"Hehehe... Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi rasanya lapar."_

_"Tahanlah sampai kita tiba di fukuoka, ne?"_

_Aku hanya mengangguk, kadang bermanja-manja padanya begitu menyenangkan. Aku merasa ia bukan hanya teman, tapi juga kakak bahkan ayah bagiku, padahal siapapun tahu umurku justru lebih tua darinya meski hanya beberapa hari._

_Dia begitu hangat, dan selalu memberi seluruh perhatiannya padaku dan anggota kami. Entah sejak kapan perasaan kagum itu berubah menjadi suatu perasaan terlarang. _

_"Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai ya?" Sambil berkata seperti itu, ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, satu yang kuharap saat itu.. Semoga ia tak bisa mendengar detak jantungku._

_Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, kutatap wajah itu._

_Kenapa begitu tenang? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu nyaman?_

_Ah, andai saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu saat itu juga, Aku tak ingin melepasmu rasanya._

.

_**On the last train, you buried your head in my shoulder**_

_**Breathing deeply in your sleep and I was so happy...**_

.

.

.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum, banyak hal yang tiba-tiba bisa membuatku mengingat masa-masa terakhir kami bersama. Dan aku merindukan itu.

Merindukan kebersamaan kami.

.

.

.

Setelah menekan password dan membuka pintu apartemen, dengan sedikit tertatih aku berusaha duduk di sofa paling dekat.

Manager hyung dan driver-ku sudah kusuruh pulang lebih awal karena aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir dengan keadaanku.

Aku tersenyum simpul menyadari hal ini.

Yah, Aku Kim Jaejoong yang selalu berusaha kuat, atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura kuat.

Jujur saja aku benci diriku yang seperti ini, tapi karena dia juga lah aku jadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

_17 Oktober 2006_

_Aku membuka mataku saat terasa silau, sudah pagi rupanya._

_Pertama kali yang kulakukan setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran adalah melihat ke arah ranjang ruangan ini._

_Ah, Dia masih disana dengan beberapa selang yang melintang di sekitar tubuhnya. Hatiku kembali terenyuh. Kapan dia akan bangun?_

_Changmin tiba-tiba masuk dan membawa dua cup yang aku yakin berisi kopi. Ia menghampiriku dan memberiku salah satunya. "Mungkin bisa membantu menenangkanmu, hyung.." ucapnya singkat._

_Aku menggeleng pelan, saat ini aku tidak bisa memasukkan apapun ke dalam perutku sebelum dia sadar. Perasaanku sedang kacau. _

_Kudengar Changmin mendecak pelan tapi aku tak ingin mengalihkan perhatianku darinya, berharap ada satu gerakan kecil yang biaa membuatku tenang._

_"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERUS BEGINI HYUNG?!" Changmin akhirnya meluapkan kemarahannya padaku, aku bisa memakluminya karena aku sendiri tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya aku._

_Sungguh, aku tak ingin melakukan apapun selain menunggunya membuka mata atau menggerakkan jari sedikit saja, aku ingin Changmin mengerti itu._

_Klek~_

_Kulihat Yoochun masuk dan menatap Changmin._

_"Ada apa Changmin-ah?"_

_"Hanya memberitahu seorang yang keras kepala untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri." Seperti biasa, Changmin selalu menyindir ketika sedang marah. _

_Yoochun terdiam di ambang pintu, sesekali menatap dia yang masih tak sadarkan diri._

_"Biarkan dulu, Changmin-ah.. Kau tahu tidak ada yang bisa memerintahnya selain leader kita." Tak lama setelah itu Changmin pergi keluar dari kamar dengan hentakan keras, Yoochun pun kembali menutup pintu._

_Dan aku masih terdiam menatapnya, tak berani mengalihkan tatapan dan melewatkan gerakan sekecil apapun._

_"Kumohon, bangunlah.." kupegang tangan kanannya erat, menyampaikan harapan kecilku disana._

_._

_._

_Aku terbangun tepat di tengah malah saat kurasakan tangan dalam genggamanku bergerak, pelan.. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya._

_Kutatap wajah itu, dan bisa kulihat perlahan kedua mata musang itu terbuka. Tuhan.. Tak ada yang ingin kulakukan saat ini selain menjerit jika saja tak ingat member kami sedang tertidur._

_"Kau..."_

_Suaraku tercekat, begitupun dia. 'Tertidur' selama beberapa hari sepertinya membuat suaranya menghilang._

_Kuberikan air padanya saat ia berhasil menyandarkan badan di kepala ranjang._

_Aku terlalu gembira melihatnya kembali, meski selanjutnya tak ada yang kami lakukan selain terdiam lama. Aku tahu, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tenggorokannya._

_Dan setelah beberapa waktu berselang, aku terkejut mendapati tangannya mengelus pipi kiriku._

_"Kau pucat, dan kurus.. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" dan saat itu, airmataku tak mampu kubendung lagi. Aku berubah menjadi cengeng. Bagaimana tidak?_

_Ketika orang yang harusnya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sendiri justru mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain. Dia benar-benar bodoh._

_"Kenapa menangis?" ia masih berusaha berbicara meski suaranya kadang hilang & tidak stabil. Kuusap airmataku sendiri. Selalu begini, aku terlihat begitu cengeng di depannya._

_Dia tersenyum, senyum lembut yang aku tunggu lama._

_Sambil mengusap kepalaku dia kembali membuka mulutnya dan berbicara. "Jangan menangis, mana kau yang kuat? Bukankah Youngwoong Jaejoong tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya?" Aku hanya terdiam._

_"Jangan menangis lagi.. Araatji? Orang-orang pasti lebih menyukai kau yang kuat."_

_Kutatap wajah itu._

_'Apa kau juga menyukai aku yang terlihat kuat?'_

_._

_._

.

Ku lempar jas biru-ku asal lalu berbaring di atas sofa.

Entah kenapa hari ini kenangan-kenangan itu terus membayangiku.

Membuatku semakin merasa sesak.

Dan untuk mengusir perasaan itu, akhirnya kunyalakan televisi. Entah aku harus memaki atau bersorak ketika yang pertama muncul di layar televisi adalah dua sosok yang kukenal. Changmin... Dan dia.

"_TVXQ baru saja menduduki puncak tertinggi Oricon sejak 17 Juli lalu, Di minggu pertama perilisan, single baru TVXQ terjual 152,000 unit dan memucaki chart single mingguan Oricon. Ini membuat total penjualan sejumlah 3,1 juta unit, yang membuat mereka menjadi artis internasional dengan penjualan tertinggi, mematahkan rekor 10 tahun 10 bulan dari Carpenters, yang menjual 3,002,000 unit."_

Aku tersenyum melihat gambar-gambar yang menjukkan wajah keduanya. Bukan wawancara ekslusif memang, tapi mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku bahagia. rasanya bangga pada kedua lelaki itu.

_"Rekor TVXQ sebelumnya yaitu menjadi artis internasional pertama dalam 45 tahun yang menduduki chart single mingguan untuk ke-10 kalinya dengan 'Still'. Pencapaian terbaru mereka dengan 'Android' telah melampaui rekor mereka sendiri."_

Mereka hebat.

Aku hanya mampu menatap sendu melihat wajah mereka di balil layar kaca, kapan aku bida menyentuh mereka lagi? Kami berada di bawah langit yang sama bahkan kadang diatas satu atap yang sama, tapi kenapa jarak ini terasa begitu jauh? Seolah mereka bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku raih.

Ah, sial.. Ternyata tayangan ini justru membuatku semakin sesak.

Merasa tenggorokanku gatal, aku segera beranjak menuju counter dapurku. Agak bingung karena asing dengan ruangan disini.

Ya, apartemen ini baru menjadi milikku 2 minggu belakangan. Aku kesini hanya untuk menenangkan diri dan itu baru sekitar 3 kali. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai apartemen rahasiaku ini selain aku dan manager hyung. Bahkan Junsu dan Yoochun tidak kuberitahu.

Puas membasahi tenggorokan dengan sebotol air mineral, dan meminum sebutir tablet suplemen. Aku justru kembali mengingat sesuatu.

.

.

.

_Siang itu, kamar tempat para member sepi hanya menyisakanku dan dia._

_Aku yang ambruk kelelahan karena jadwal yang padat hanya bisa terbaring di ranjang. Ini pun hanya untuk sementara karena kami ada jadwal showcase nanti malam._

_Kulihat dia sibuk berlatih dance di depan balkon._

_Aku hanya tersenyum._

_"Harusnya kau latihan bersama yang lain. Kenapa tidak ikut saja?" kutegur ia yang sibuk berlatih. Dia menoleh dan menghampiriku. _

_"Aku lebih memilih menjagamu disini." Dia tersenyum, senyum yang selalu aku sukai._

_"Cih.. Kau pikir aku anak kecil? __Lagipula ada manager hyung dan yang lain yang bisa kupanggil." Aku mengkhianati hatiku yang sebenarnya gembira mendengar kata-katanya tadi._

_Aku merasa berharga._

_"Benar sih tapi tetap saja aku harus bertanggung jawab, itu tugasku." Dengan senyuman polos khas-nya ia meruntuhkan perasaanku._

_"Ah, Geurae.." Kucoba menutupi kekecewaanku._

_Aku berbalik, berbaring membelakanginya. Hah.. Sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan sih?_

_Cklek.. "Jaejoong-ah.. Aku mengantar makanan dan obatmu." Kulihat dia segera berjalan menghampiri hyung kami itu dan nampan berisi makanan sudah berpindah ke tangannya._

_Pintu kembali tertutup menyisakan kami berdua._

_"Jaejoongie.. Kajja makan dan minum obatmu dulu." dia besiap dengan sendok ditangan._

_Akupun menatap sinis, "Yah.. Aku bisa makan sendiri." _

_"Eii.. Kau ini sedang sakit, cepat turuti aku dan makan yang baik, oke?" _

_Aku menyerah saat ia sudah mengangkat sesendok penuh bubur di depan mulutku._

_Terserah bagaimana dia berpikir tentang service ini, yang jelas aku begitu bahagia mendapat perlakuan khusus darinya. Hingga mataku tak bisa melepas sosoknya yang begitu telaten memanjakanku._

_Setelah meminum obatku, rasa kantuk mendera. Kuputuskan untuk berbaring._

_Dia kembali mendekatiku dan menyelimutiku, rasa kantuk yang begitu berat membuat mataku sulit dibuka, kesadaranku pun menipis, hingga kalimat terakhir yang kudengar adalah.._

_"Istirahatlah dulu, kau pasti merasa lebih baik setelah bangun.. Jumuseyo, Jaejoongie.."_

_Dia begitu manis seperti anak kecil saat memanggilku._

.

.

.

Ting tong~~

Aku terhenyak dari lamunanku sendiri saat mendengar suara bel. Kutaruh botol air mineral itu di meja dan menatap heran ke arah pintu.

Siapa yang datang disaat seperti ini? Manager hyung nya?

Ting tong~~

"Ne.. Sebentar.." Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku segera menuju ke pintu. Dan segera membukanya.

"Annyeong..."

Itu yang pertama kali kudengar, dan ketika menatap si pemilik suara, aku justru terdiam.

Rasanya kakiku tak menyentuh tanah. Aku tak merasakan keadaan sekitarku dan hanya terfokus pada satu titik.

Suara itu.. Aku sungguh mengenalinya.

Meski terbalut mantel tebal dan syal serta kacamata, Aku tahu persis siapa di balik pakaian ini.

Tuhan.. Apa kau sengaja mengirimnya karena mendengar keluhanku?

"K-kau.."

Dia melepas kacamatanya dan mata musang itu membuatku semakin yakin kalau yang berdiri di hadapanku ini memang dia.

"Boleh aku masuk? Disini dingin sekali.."

Aku tersentak, "Oh.. Ne.. Te-tentu saja.. Silahkan"

Malu rasanya saat aku justru bertingkah seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu. Tapi sungguh, aku tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ku lihat.

Aku mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dan ikut duduk di jarak yang cukup jauh.

Ia terlihat memperhatikan seisi ruangan dengan seksama.

Jantungku berdebar keras melihat penampilannya, dibawah sinar lampu ruangan ini aku justru bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

Matanya masih sama, senyum itu masih sama, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat semakin matang. Ia seorang pria dewasa sekarang. Aku tak percaya melihat perubahan ini meski sering melihatnya di televisi tapi jika melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini tetap saja berbeda rasanya. Ditambah lagi perasaanku yang tak sedikitpun berkurang.

Sayangnya, dia bukan lagi dia yang kuketahui 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Ohya.. Kau pasti haus, aku ambilkan sesuatu dulu."

Aku bergegas ke dapur, membuka lemari es dan mendapat sekotak jus strawberry.

'Dia pasti menyukai ini..'

Tapi tiba-tiba saja tanganku berhenti menuangkan jus itu ke dalam gelas. Apa yang kupikirkan? Bahkan tubuhku sadar segala hal tentangnya. Rasanya begitu sesak.

Sadarlah Jaejoong, dia bukan lagi dia yang kau tahu.

Akupun kembali dengan secangkir latte yang kubuat sendiri, menaruh di hadapannya dan kembali duduk.

Kami terlihat begitu canggung kini, tentu saja ini kan pertemuan pertama kami setelah hampir 3 tahun.

"Eh.. Hehe.. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan datang."

Ia mengusap tengkuknya sendiri "Ah, ne.. Aku dapat alamat ini dari managermu. Karena ini tempat tinggal baru-mu, sepertinya tidak apa-apa aku datang.. Tak banyak sasaeng di bawah sana." kami tertawa canggung. Sungguh atmosfer yang sulit dipecahkan.

"Uhm.. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Ah, ne.. Sedikit. Tapi sudah lebih baik." Aku mengangguk dan merutuki kebodohanku yang membunuh topik pembicaraan.

Tentu saja tak ada yang bisa kami bahas secara wajar lagi. Banyak sebenarnya yang ingin kutanyakan tapi tidak dalam keadaan ini.

"Aku.. Merindukanmu.."

Deg...

Tuhan, cobaan macam apa lagi ini?.

Kutatap dia, mata itu menatapku lembut. Astaga, bolehkah aku berharap?

Kami tenggelam dalam acara saling tatap selama beberapa detik, ia membuang muka ke arah lain. "Junsu dan Yoochun juga... Aku begitu merindukan kalian"

Aku menatap lemah padanya setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Ah, ternyata memang aku terlalu banyak berharap.

"Geurae.. Aku juga merindukan Changmin.." kupaksa senyum meski mendadak hatiku sakit sekali, ia selalu begini.. Seolah memberiku harapan tapi kemudian menghempaskanku lagi ke tanah agar aku sadar.

"Changmin.. Dia sedang sibuk.. Maaf aku tidak membawanya."

Aku mengangguk, menahan kuat-kuat perasaan ini. Aneh rasanya saat mengetahui 3 tahun tak membuat aku melupakan orang ini. Justru perasaan itu semakin meluap saat melihat sosoknya di depan pintu tadi.

Dia melihat jam tangannya, dan aku bisa menduga apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Sudah tengah malam.. Aku harus pulang, istirahatlah dengan baik.." dia beranjak bangun.

"Aku akan mengantar- Arkhh.." Nyeri tiba-tiba menjalar di pergelangan kakiku. Dan harusnya aku sudah jatuh ke lantai kalau saja ia tak sigap menahan tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

Aku terpana saat melihat wajahnya dari dekat seperti ini, detakan jantungku semakin menggila. Rasa sakit itu dengan mudah kulupakan ketika mata kami saling bertemu dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Maaf.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" hanya kesenangan sesaat rupanya. Ia segera melepas pinggangku sambil membantuku berdiri dengan benar.

"Kelihatannya cideramu serius, kau harus pergi ke klinik."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa.. "

Ia menatapku serius seolah mengatakan 'kau yakin?' dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu.." Masih dengan terpincang, aku mengantarkannya ke depan pintu.

Rasanya tak rela melepasnya begitu saja mengingat ini momen yang sangat langka. Tapi aku sadar, aku bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik..." ucapnya. Panggil aku.. Kumohon panggil namaku.

Aku berharap setengah mati ingin mendengarnya menyebut namaku meski lidahku sendiri merasa kelu untuk memanggilnya.

"Kau juga.." Ucapku hambar saat tak mendapatkannya memanggil namaku.

Kami kembali tersenyum canggung.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah gelapnya langit malam yang terlihat begitu jelas dari depan pintu ini karena teras apartemen ini adalah balkon.

"Ah bintang jatuh!" Aku menunjuk ke sebuah pemandangan yang tak kupercaya.

"Jincha?!" Ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk jariku.

"Buatlah permohonan.." Aku segera menutup mataku, tanpa mempedulikannya aku menggumamkan doaku sendiri.

"Semoga kami terus diberi kesehatan, semoga kami bisa lebih bahagia.." Aku terhenti.

Ya Tuhan... Bolehkah aku mengungkapkannya sekarang?

"Aku mohon, beri dia kebahagiaan lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini... Karena dia sudah banyak berkorban, karena dia sudah banyak berbuat baik, karena dia selalu berusaha menjadi pemimpin yang baik, karena dia selalu mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.. Dan..."

Aku sedikit ragu mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya. Tapi mengingat mungkin saja ini pertemuan terakhir kami, aku mencoba membuka mulut meski sulit.

"Karena aku yang paling bahagia ketika melihatnya bahagia.. Kumohon, jangan biarkan orang-orang terdekatnya pergi lagi, jangan biarkan ia menangis lagi... Kumohon jaga dia, karena dia begitu berharga bagiku.."

Hatiku remuk ketika semua harapan itu mengalir begitu saja.

Kuharap ia mendengar, dan mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Empat.."

Jantungku berdegup kencang, berharap saat kubuka mata ia akan memelukku erat dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi.

"Lima.. Enam..."

Namun udara dingin membuatku pesimis.

"Tujuh..." bersamaan dengan hitungan terakhirb kubuka mataku.

Sudah kuduga.

Dia pergi.

Hanya ada aku disini yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Airmataku luruh begitu saja, kakiku bahkan tak mampu menahan berat tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau begini, Yunho-yah? Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-yah..." dan tangis yang kutahan sejak kami berpisah 3 tahun lalu kini meledak sejadi-jadinya.

Sakit.. Rasanya terlalu sakit.

Tidak bisakah dia mengerti?

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**I just miss you... But I can't see you anymore **_

_**I bit my lip and cried**_

_**I want to see you now... I can't forget you**_

_**The time we spent together makes me feel so lonely...**_

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HIS SIDE STORY-**

Kau menangis, bisa kulihat tetesan airmata yang terjatuh dari matamu. Dadaku mendadak terasa seperti dihantam batu besar.

Apa yang membuatmu menangis, padahal kau tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahanmu itu pada orang lain?

Aku menahan langkahku sendiri ketika ingat bahwa mungkin saja kau ingin sendiri saat ini, dan mengingat bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang harusnya menyeka airmatamu.

Tapi aku berjanji, tidak akan membiarkanmu menumpahkan airmata itu lagi.

.

.

.

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai ya?" Dan tanpa menunggu responmu aku segera merebahkan kepala di pundakmu.

Nyaman.

Aku tak pernah tahu ada rasa senyaman ini ketika bersandar pada orang lain selain ibuku.

Ada getaran hangat yang menyusup dihatiku, rasanya begitu tenang dan damai. Biarlah kali ini aku terhanyut oleh perasaanku sendiri, meski aku tahu ini kesalahan.

Kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

Hatiku kembali terasa sakit ketika kutemukan kau pucat dan lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kulihat saat kubuka mataku.

Malaikatku, apa yang terjadi padamu?

Saat kutanyakan tentang keadaanmu, kau justru menangis. Membuatku semakin bingung. Padahal aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkanmu menangis lagi, tapi kenapa kau justru menangis karenaku?

"Jangan menangis, mana kau yang kuat? Bukankah Youngwoong Jaejoong tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya?" Sepertinya kata-kataku berhasil membuatmu berhenti menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi.. Araatji? Orang-orang pasti lebih menyukai kau yang kuat."

Ingin rasanya aku memelukmu kalau saja tidak ingat bahwa perasaan ini salah. Sebenarnya aku senang, kau yang tak pernah menangis kini justru memperlihatkan sisi lemahmu di hadapanku. Itu artinya aku berharga bagimu kan?

Bolehkah kuartikan begitu?

.

.

.

Kau kembali tertidur nyenyak setelah meminum obat, aku lega dan berharap semoga kau lekas sembuh.

Hatiku tidak pernah tega melihatmu terbaring tak berdaya, jika saja aku bisa menggantikanmu.

"Yunho-yah!" Manager hyung kembali membuka pintu tapi aku segera memberi isyarat agar dia tidak berisik dan mengganggumu.

"Rehearsal akan dimulai jam 4, Jo PD akan mengadakan briefing sekarang."

Aku mengangguk dan berjanji akan segera menyusul, ia pun kembali menutup pintu kamar kami.

Syukurlah kau tidak terusik, kuharap ketika kau bangun nanti kau akan tersenyum padaku seperti biasa. Aku ingin kau kembali ceria, malaikatku.

Mengambil topi di atas meja nakas membuatku melihat selimutmu yang bergeser, akupun berinisiatif membetulkan selimut itu. Tapi aku ternyata tak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

Melihat wajah tentrammu ketika tertidur membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa kira-kira yang sedang kau mimpikan.

Aku hanya tersenyum ketika pikiran konyolku berharap kau memimpikanku.

Dan dengan sesadar-sadarnya, aku mengecup bibir manismu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Kegiatan yang selalu aku lakukan setiap kau tertidur di hadapanku.

Pengecut memang, tapi kurasa ini lebih baik daripada mengakui perasaanku dan membiarkanmu menjauh.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" Changmin menyerahkan smartphone-nya padaku dan baris pertama berita elektronik itu segera menyita perhatianku.

'Kim Jaejoong terjatuh dari lantai 5 saat proses syuting film barunya'

Aku panik setengah mati saat mengetahui hal itu, dan hal pertama yang kuingat adalah segera menelpon managermu.

.

.

.

.

Perjuangan berat ketika aku harus mendatangi apartemenmu. Menyamar sebagai orang lain, menghindar dari pihak Agensi sekaligus para fans.

Tapi itu terbayar saat akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu langsung di depan mataku. Aku sempat kehilangan kata-kata karena terpesona, 3 tahun ternyata justru merubahmu menjadi semakin cantik.

Dan begitu, pembicaraan antara kita berlangsung begitu canggung. Aku benci keadaan ini tapi pikiranku selalu melayang entah kemana setiap kali mata kita bertemu.

Akhirnya pertemuan singkat ini harus berakhir, karena aku sendiri ingat hanya izin 2 jam untuk keluar. Ah, terlalu singkat. Aku bahkan belum sempat memelukmu meski rasanya ingin sekali.

"Arkh!"

Aku kembali panik saat kau hampir terjatuh, kuraih pinggang rampingmu dan itu otomatis membuat jarak kita hanya terpaut beberapa senti.

Aku nyaris saja kehilangan kendali jika logika tidak menyeretku kembali kembali dan segera melepas tanganku. Berada bersamamu dalam satu ruangan dan dalam waktu yang lama bisa membuatku kehilangan akal sehat, sebaiknya aku cepat pergi dari sini.

Berat rasanya melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, ada sedikit harapan kau memeluk dan menahanku maka sungguh aku akan lagi-lagi aku ditampar kenyataan saat kau justru mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Aku tak siap untuk pergi, aku masih ingin disini.. Menemanimu.

"Ah! Bintang jatuh!"

See? Bahkan Tuhan memberi kita kesempatan untuk berharap. Maka tak ada lagi yang kuharapkan selain kebaikan untukmu.

"Aku mohon, beri dia kebahagiaan lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini... Karena dia sudah banyak berkorban, karena dia sudah banyak berbuat baik, karena dia selalu berusaha menjadi pemimpin yang baik, karena dia selalu mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.. Dan..." Kubuka mataku ketika mendapati kau yang berdoa dengan suara lembut.

Kutatap lamat-lamat wajahmu yang begitu cantik.

"Karena aku yang paling bahagia ketika melihatnya bahagia.. Kumohon, jangan biarkan orang-orang terdekatnya pergi lagi, jangan biarkan ia menangis lagi... Kumohon jaga dia, karena dia begitu berharga bagiku.."

Deg..

Tak pernah aku merasa senang dan sakit di satu saat yang bersamaan.

Aku senang.. Sungguh senang mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirmu, hingga aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekatkan bibir kita. Tapi ternyata aku masih ragu, terlalu banyak yang kuragukan karena aku yakin tak bisa membahagiakanmu.

Ditambah lagi dengan jarak kita saat ini.

Kutahan perasaan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, namun kali ini terasa lebih sakit.

Kuambil langkah menjauh bersamaam dengan hitungan yang ia ucapkan. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat menahan sakit di dalam dadaku.

Kuharap ini yang terbaik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-yah... Aku mencintaimu..."

Hatiku kembali hancur saat mendengar teriakanmu. Lagi-lagi aku yang membuatmu menangis.

Maafkan aku.

"Aku juga.. Mencintaimu, Jaejoongie.."

.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sebenernya cerita lama karena saya bikin tepat setelah kejadian Jaejoong jatuh itu. Serius, itu hadiah ulangtahun terburuk yang pernah saya dapet. :')

Karena ada issue kalau Yunho dateng jadi kepikiran buat bikin cerita begini, meski akhirnya issue itu emang cuma issue.

Maaf kalau masih banyak salah tulis & alur yang kurang enak.

Saya bikin ini karena masih belom bisa lanjutin Secretive J, Asu wa Kuru Kara, sama Good Night ㅠ.ㅠ

Mianhae~

Gomawo buat yang udah bersedia baca. ^^

.

.


End file.
